A Lovesick Fish
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: Percy gets hit by a love potion dart, falls unconscious and sees Annabeth when he wakes up.
1. All of this started

**_Hello, please note that this chapter has been updated_**

 ** _Good day_**

All of this started, all because we did capture the flag.

 **Annabeth:**

After we won in a game of Capture the Flag, I ran to Percy to tell him it was a good game. He saw me and ran to me, but before we stopped running, a dart hit his neck.

We got him to the infirmary, took the dart out and saw a heart.

 _A few minutes later:_

He was starting to wake up. I looked in his eyes, the strange thing was his they were pink instead of his sea green.

"Hey, Annabeth." He whispered, straining to sit up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, as long as you're with me." He inched his face closer to mine. I tried backing away, but his lips were already on mine.

I panicked and ran out to Chiron "Something is wrong with Percy." I showed him the dart.

"Hmm, I'll ask someone to look into it."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Then, a familiar voice came out nowhere "Why not spend time with me."

I turned around, seeing a pink eyed Percy.


	2. Their First Date

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Now, I've gotten reviews telling me how to make things better, thank everyone who reviewed in Chapter 1 (even though it was only two people)**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and Please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Annabeth:**

Percy and I took a walk on the beach. I rotated my head to the right and saw Percy observing me with a face that looked like his central neural system has been melted. I haven't seen that face ever since our kiss before Clarisse and the other campers threw us in the lake last week.

I thought about what Chiron said:

 _A little while ago_

 _"What am I suppose to do in the meantime?"_

 _"Why not spend time with me?"_

...

I whispered "Chiron, help me!"

"I'm sorry my dear, but we're going to need some time to find out more about the chemical substances in the dart. Perhaps, if Percy is with you, he should be able to stay out of trouble."

"Should?" He just shrugged and galloped away.

 _Now:_

I took one glance at Percy. "Why are you making that face?"

"Oh Annabeth, I just can't help noticing your perfect face, more perfect than any Aphrodite camper here." I had no idea what to say, even though he was recently been shot by a love dart "When I slept in the infirmary, you were the only thing on my mind. You're intelligent, beautiful, kind and most of all: amazing in every way."

"Uh... Percy?... I think you should slow down there. Not that I don't like you, it's just that... you kinda look crazy." I realised I said something that I shouldn't have said.

"I look crazy because I **am** crazy... for you that is." He inched closer to me again.

I quickly noticed something reflecting off the bushes. I ran to them and pulled out the Stoll Brothers who have been lurking under there, filming us.

Connor was the first one to speak "Uh...Hi?"


	3. The News

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **I've gotten more reviews, thank everyone who reviewed in Chapter 2 (even though it was only two people [again])**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and Please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Annabeth:**

"Travis, Connor, what are you doing?"

Travis' face was drenched with sweat "We were filming you, hoping to catch you two being on your first date."

I found myself shrieking "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

Percy just chuckled "Oh, my dearest Annabeth, there's no need for embarrassment. There's only room for our love. I don't care if the camp knows. I don't care if our parents don't approve. I only care about us and just us."

Travis and Connor's eyebrow became unparalleled and spoke in unison "Is it just us or is your new boyfriend acting weird?"

Before I could shout at them, informing them that he's not my boyfriend, a girl shouted my name.

"Lauren, any news?"

"Yes, good news and bad news."

"So, you can cure him?!" I asked with a gargantuan smile

"No, the bad news is the opposite, we can't do anything about it."

Connor started looking stupid again "Wait, what is going on?"

Lauren explained "Haven't you heard, Percy got a love dart shot into his neck, Chiron asked me to look into it since I'm the only daughter of Hephaestus who's more of a chemical girl-"

"Just get to the point."

"Percy fell in love with Annabeth since she's the first thing he saw. Like I said, we can't do anything about it. The good news is it'll wear off, but it'll take exactly twenty four hours before it'll start to wear off. Sorry, Annabeth."

Hearing all that, I think this might be the worst day ever in my entire life.


	4. The Proposal

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who reviewed in Ch 3 (Again, two people [laughs])**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and Please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Annabeth:**

Okay, it's official, this is the worst day ever. Despite the fact Travis informed me that the video was deleted, Percy was still clingy. He keeps glancing at me, to be honest, I like his sea green eyes better. He only leaves me whenever he wants to give me something.

We walked back to the beach. I couldn't help noticing there was something in his pocket and it's definitely not his pen or sword.

We stopped in our tracks "Annabeth?" I looked at him. "Every time I look at you, I think of you being an angel. I think of you and can't stop. I have always loved you since I first met you. I'm saying all of this because..." Wait, why is he kneeling? "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me? And remember I will not take 'no' for an answer."

I immediately said "NO!"

"You did hear that last part, right? If not, I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Oh no, this day is going to get worse.


	5. Allan

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who reviewed in Chapter 4 (so far, two guests and one person)**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and Please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Annabeth:**

Being impatient may not be wise, but THIS HAS GOT TO END! It has already been hours and so far, Percy is still madly in love with me. I'm just relieved that I ran away from him after he proposed.

He's been leaving love letters in my bed, shouting love poems when I'm hiding in my cabin and now he wants me to sleep with him. Chiron said I have no choice. Why Aphrodite, why?

 **Lauren:**

Okay, I know Percy has always been in love with Annabeth, but this is ridiculous. He's been putting love letters in her bed, saying poems while she's in her cabin and according to Annabeth, he proposed to her. Now he wants to sleep with her in Poseidon's Cabin? I studied the substance from the dart. Hold on, I recognise these chemicals and now... it's time to pay Allan, son of Aphrodite, a little visit.

 **Allan:**

That's weird, what happened to that love potion Lauren made for me? I remember placing it carefully in my desk drawer and the moment I turn around to open it again, poof, it's gone. There was a knock on my cabin door.

"Lauren, good to see ya. I need ya to help me find that love potion ya gave me."

"Wait, you weren't the one who shot Percy?"

"Shot Percy? Why would I do that?"

"H...Hold on, You said you lost the love potion?"

"No, I put it in my drawer and it disappeared. And what wrong with Percy?"

"Oh, well Percy's fallen in love with Annabeth thanks to your love potion, other than that, nothing much."

 **Lauren:**

So, Allan's love potion disappeared, and if he didn't shoot the dart, then who did?


	6. The Suspects

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and Please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Annabeth:**

Lauren told me what happened.

"Where're you going?"

"I have to sleep in Poseidon's Cabin with Percy. I'll see you in the morning."

 **Lauren:**

I went in my cabin, that way I won't risk myself to get eaten by... them.

I made a list of the possible suspects who could've stolen the potion and shot the dart

 _Aphrodite  
_ Nah, the gods are forbidden to be involved with mortal affairs.

 _Travis Stoll  
_ No way, if he took it he would use it on Katie Gardener first.

 _Connor Stoll  
_ No, he wouldn't do anything without his older brother... younger brother... or was it twin?

 _Mr D  
_ Seriously? There's no way he would break his own rules.

 _Drew  
_ Possibly, but she only cares about getting herself a boy.

It has got to be Drew, but I'm not sure. I hope Annabeth is okay.

 **Annabeth:**

I... can't... breathe... Oh, wait, that's better. Phew, It is not easy being hugged by a guy who's completely falling for you in bed. I can't believe I have to stay like this the whole night. I just wish it was over. Hopefully, Lauren found out who the culprit is.


	7. Short Answers

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and Please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Annabeth:**

Finally, he's awake. Now I can get out of his tight grip. Just a few hours to go and Percy will stop being a pink-eyed, lovesick son of Poseidon.

"Good morning my sweet little wise girl."

"Uh... Good morning?"

Lauren, please find the dart shooter.

 **Drew:  
**

There was a knock on my cabin door. One of the girls answered it. "Lauren, what a surprise."

"Don't talk to me like that, Drew. Now tell me, where were you yesterday after Capture the Flag?"

"How rude, just to ask a worthless question."

"Just answer it!"

"...Fine, I was getting my girls to give me a manicure."

"Oh really?" She walked to a shelf, grabbing something behind a picture frame. "Being a chemical girl isn't the only thing I am." She pulled a device out and looked at the back of it. "This recorded everything from the past weeks, now I can make use of it."

 **Lauren:**

This will determine if she's telling the truth or not. Now, for the moment of truth.


	8. This Makes No Sense

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Sorry I was gone for a while**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and Please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Lauren:**

We watched the recording of the day Percy was shot by projecting it on the wall.

"Huh... so you were telling the truth."

Allan took a look at me. "So, you had this the whole time? Couldn't you go to the time when my potion was stolen?"

I haven't thought of that. So I went there and what I saw didn't make any sense.

 **Annabeth:**

I was seated at the Poseidon Table, which is obvious since I slept in his bed, one thing peculiar, it didn't have a dead fish smell. Lauren ran out of the Aphrodite Cabin and saw me.

"Annabeth, I found nothing about the dart shooter, but I know the potion in the dart was stolen from the Aphrodite cabin."

"Did you find out who?"

"Yes, but it turns out the potion thief wasn't the same person as the dart shooter."

"How did you know?"

Lauren gave me a strange-looking device. "It's like a camera, only it's really good at hiding behind picture frames."

She projected a footage of the potion thief on the table, I couldn't believe it. "So, Drew stole the potion, but she wasn't the one who shot the dart?"

"She was getting a manicure." She showed me it on the device.

"...So who did Drew give the potion to?"

"I'll look into it more, until then..." She looked at Percy "Good luck with him."


	9. He's back

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Annabeth:**

I was about to get in my cabin when Percy was running up to me with his arms open, but then, he began slowing down, feeling the slight pain in his forehead, his eyes becoming green again and...

"What was I..? What just..? Huh?"

Thank goodness, it finally wore off.

"Percy, what was the last thing you remember?"

 **Percy:**

My head was still foggy, trying hard to recall what happened.

"I remember, something pierced my neck. What was it?... A dart?"

Just then, we heard a shout, a brown haired girl came running towards us.

"I couldn't get answers from Drew, she kept charmspeaking at me to get out of her cabin."

I got confused "What's going on?"

She looked at me "Huh, I see you're back to normal."

I just looked at Annabeth and said "Huh?"

 _After one explanation_

"So, let me see if I got this right: the dart that hit me was filled with love potion, which made me fall in love with Annabeth."

They nodded "I did some ridiculous and embarrassing things." "Yeah."

"Care to tell me what they are?"

Lauren chuckled "Don't worry, you'll remember in the next twenty four hours."

 **Annabeth:**

"Anyway, Lauren, any ideas to make her talk?"

"Well, there is one way, but I'm going to need help."


	10. The Plan

_**Hello again and welcome back.**_

 _ **Please read this chapter and please tell me how to make things better**_

 _ **Another chapter will appear tomorrow (if I have time)**_

 _ **Good day**_

 **Percy:**

"You sure this will work?"

"Yes."

I hope Lauren knows what she's doing.

 **Drew:**

My cabin door was being knocked on again. This Lauren girl is really getting on my nerves.

The door opens and this time, Lauren comes in with Percy and Annabeth.

"I have no time for this, so please get out... again."

Strangely, they disobeyed.

Percy got his sword pointing at me. "Tell me, who did you give the potion to?"

"I'll tell you once you get out."

Again, they disobeyed. Percy's sword was at my throat.

I finally panicked "Okay, I gave it to Travis Stoll!"

Lauren walked up to me "Why would did you give it to Travis Stoll?... And what would he want it for?"

"All he said was something about an experiment to see if it actually works. Along with entertainment."

They were speechless for a moment "I see, thank you for your cooperation."

And they left, finally. Though I don't understand how they resisted my charmspeak.

 **Annabeth:**

"That was amazing."

"I know." She reached for her ears and took them out. "These are great anti-charmspeak earplugs."

Even Percy was amazed "I love how they go mute whenever they sense charmspeak."

We laughed for a second before Lauren ended it "Now lets get to more important business, interrogating the Stolls."


	11. The Interrogation

**Travis:**

I didn't know what happened, you get hit in the head and next thing you know, you're in the Poseidon Cabin with your younger brother.

I looked up, seeing Percy, Annabeth and Lauren. Did they find out it was me?

Annabeth put her dagger at my neck "Travis Stoll, Drew told us she gave you the love potion. Right?"

"Okay, it was me, but Conner didn't know about it."

Lauren glared at me "So you got the love potion from Drew, experimented on Percy so you can use it on Katie Gardener?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Why does everyone think what I do involves Katie Gardener?"

"Because you have an obvious crush on her." I hear my brother's voice

"Not you too. First, Drew when she gave me the potion, a few other campers when they saw me with it, Lauren and now you."

They all looked at me.

I know Annabeth had that feeling with Percy.

"So, why did you shoot Percy?!"

"I was experimenting to see if it works while we watch and film the entertainment."

Percy just sighed "So you can use it on Katie Gardener."

"Enough with Katie Gardener, Percy! I wish you were still under the potion's influence."

Everyone, but Percy and I laughed.

 **Lauren:**

I finally stopped laughing, I wanted to know where my potion is.

"Now, where... is... that love potion?"

"It's under my bed, with a bunch of other stuff we stole."

 _Some time later_ :

We kicked them out of the cabin


	12. The End

**Lauren:**

Okay, I'm in the Hermes Cabin, trashing the place before looking under Travis Stoll's bed.

"Lauren, it's under the bed. Is making a mess in this place really necessary?"

"Oh Percy, it's always necessary when you know they stole other stuff."

We heard Annabeth's shout, "Hey Lauren, is your potion in a pink bottle shaped like a heart?"

"Are you telling me you found it?"

Annabeth took the potion from the bed and looked at it, "You even put a title on it? I mean 'The Bottled Fountain of Lovesickness'?

Even Percy thought it was weird.

"Okay, so I'm not that creative with names, I know. But right now, I'm going to make sure no one, and I mean _no one_ ever uses that ever again."

"So how do we get rid of it? Burn it?" Percy joked.

I smiled "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

 _A short time later:_

I wasn't sure if the Gods will accept a love potion as an offering as much as they accept food. And since this is my first time doing this with something else... well... let's just get this over with.

"Aphrodite, Goddess of love, please accept this as an offering." I threw the bottle into the fire, watching pink smoke rise.

 _At Olympus:_

 **Aphrodite:**

What I would love is at least one of my love potions would actually work. Suddenly, I sensed something was offered to me. I watched as pink mist fly to my table, materialising into a heart-shaped bottle. 'The Bottled Fountain of Lovesickness' it says. I checked who it was from: Lauren, Daughter of Hephaestus. Well, I'm going have to thank her.

 _After a day at Camp Half-Blood:_

 **Lauren:**

I received a note from Aphrodite, I couldn't believe she said thanks... to ME. I was overwhelmed I could just-

"Hey someone, our cabin door is locked!" I looked outside my cabin, watching the Stoll Brothers trying to get in. Wait til they see what happened _inside_.

But right now, I going to check how Annabeth and Percy are doing.

 **Percy:**

It's all coming back to me: the kiss, the filming, the proposal, poems, letters... oh man, I have some apologising to do.

* * *

 **This Guy:  
**

 _So Percy apologised to Annabeth, Annabeth said it was fine, the Stoll Brothers found their cabin trashed, Lauren became Aphrodite's secret potion assistant, Allan never got his potion back and the Stoll's secret film was conficated.  
_

 _So... I'm guessing this is the end. If you're wondering who I am, let's just say... I wrote this_


End file.
